


Lullaby

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Seven has been experiencing the most unexplainable, yet most warm and pleasant sensation during her regeneration these past few weeks. She remembers the exact stardate it first occurred, but until this day has no explanation as to how it occurred. The sweetest, most pleasant voice singing alongside the familiar humming of her alcove. While conducting research on the matter she learned that said phenomenon is known as a 'lullaby' by humans, a melody sung usually by parents to an infant to help them fall asleep and have pleasant dreams. This only irritated her more, being a full-grown adult and all. However, the most prodding question was: Who was the woman behind the nightly lullabies? The fact that the voice belonged to a female being the only thing Seven was absolutely sure of.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is another small idea I came up with a while back. I hope you're gonna enjoy this one-shot. If you do, please be so kind and let me know. :)

Seven of Nine was pacing in front of her alcove, a bad habit she had assimilated from none other than Voyager's captain, Kathryn Janeway herself.

Once the young ex-Borg noticed what she was doing she stopped dead in her tracks. “Insufficient! 'Pacing' is illogical and time-consuming. I have been performing this action for 10.35 minutes and the result is non-existent. I can not at all understand why the Captain would deem such an action relevant when it is in fact anything but that.”

She huffed under her breath, not at all sure what to do with herself. It was late, 2300 hours and Seven had meant to regenerate two hours ago, but something seemed to hold her back tonight. Deciding that it made no sense to glare at her alcove, or continue to pace in front of it, she left Cargo Bay 2, taking the turbolift up to Deck 2 where the mess hall was located.

Seven was hopeful a cup of herbal tea would help her calm down from her state of agitation. Why she was this nervous and restless eluded her. Usually, the young woman found herself looking forward to her regeneration, especially to hearing that beautiful voice that always calmed her down effectively, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

The fact that Seven did not know who that voice belonged to, or where it even came from was what was unnerving her these days. In the beginning, when the nightly singing had started, the blonde had thought nothing much of it, blaming the fact that this was not your usual Borg alcove, but one that had been handcrafted, if you will by Voyager's Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres herself.

Despite being used to the typical deep humming of regular Borg alcoves on Unimatrix Zero One, Seven had soon grown accustomed to this new sound which she, in all honesty, deemed far more pleasant and efficient in aiding her to complete a regeneration cycle. Yet, once she had realized that it was no ordinary sound but in fact a voice, she had grown concerned and suspicious.

Seven entered the mess hall, strutting directly to the replicator at the wall, placing her usual order. “Herbal tea, hot.”

The typical hum of the replicator resounded at this and within seconds the steel mug containing the beverage had materialized in front of her eyes. She grabbed the silver steel mug and walked over to her usual seat by the large viewport. The blonde found herself gazing out the window for a while, lost in thought when she heard the door swish open, familiar footfall approaching.

The young woman frowned at this, but returned to her tea, taking a dainty sip.

“Coffee, black.”

Seven's frown only deepened at that. 'She consumes coffee at this hour? The Doctor is correct. Her 'lifestyle' and diet indeed are questionable.', the blonde mused to herself.

“Having trouble regenerating, Seven?”

Seven nodded slowly, feeling caught for reasons she couldn't understand. “Indeed. Captain, do you deem it wise to consume coffee at this hour?”

The redhead chuckled heartily at her protégée's remark, shrugging nonchalantly. “Probably not, but I never stated that I was wise, Seven.”

The blonde hummed at this. “Indeed.”

After a moment of thought, she asked. “Are you having trouble 'sleeping', Captain?”

The older woman shook her head. “Not any more than usual, no. I just took an evening stroll around the ship and decided to stop by here to grab a drink.”

Seven frowned at this, asking hesitantly. “Correct me if I am wrong, Captain, but isn't the term to get a 'drink' typically used in relation to alcoholic beverages? You are consuming coffee, however, which according to my research is non-alcoholic.”

Janeway coughed out at this, which only irritated Seven more, the young blonde worried that she had said something inappropriate which would by no means be the first time.

Once the Captain had regained her composure, she told her protégée. “A drink does not always have to be alcoholic, Seven. Why do you think I'd drink alcohol at this time of day and in the mess hall no less?”

Seven bit her bottom lip, feeling downright terrible. “I did not intend to imply anything, Captain. I apologize for posing that kind of question earlier. I did not mean to offend you.”

The redhead smiled softly and patted the blonde's arm gently. “It's fine, Seven. You're not to blame. I didn't mean to sound so harsh just now. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was after all. You should go regenerate as well, Seven.”

The young woman did not wish to regenerate, instead, she found herself longing to continue her conversation with the older woman, or to simply be in her presence for a little longer.

'What are you thinking? It is obvious that the feeling is not mutual. The Captain requires regeneration, 'sleep'. I should not keep her awake for unnecessarily long.'

Seven got up, walking back over to the replicator to recycle her empty mug.

She was about to exit the mess hall but was held back by a hand that was being placed on her arm, shocking her. “Let's walk to the turbolift together. Alright?”

Seven nodded slowly, her elevated vital functions concerning her. “Acceptable.”

Seven was mildly disappointed when the turbolift came to a halt on Deck 3 after mere seconds, the older woman having arrived at her destination.

Janeway smiled softly at her and Seven found she forgot how to respire for a moment there at the sight, her voice warm. “Good night, Seven.”

The young woman swallowed, the stoicism in her voice giving away none of her wildly beating heart and conflicting emotions. “Good night and 'sweet dreams', Captain.”

Seven could have sworn to have seen a flicker of... something in the Captain's eyes at her last remark, but brushed it off, convinced it was probably her lack of regeneration that caused her to already experience optical illusions, or that it had merely been a trick of the light.

Seven shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fog that had formed in her mind, an attempt that was as she had to her dismay come to realize futile.

'I am clearly malfunctioning, damaged, there is no other explanation for my behavior. This time I am going to regenerate. I can do this. I have regenerated countless times in the past. It is illogical to suddenly fear doing so for no reason.

Regeneration is crucial to my nanoprobes functioning accordingly and my efficiency to be at optimal levels. Failure is not an option.'

The thought of hearing that voice again both excited and frightened Seven. She inhaled deeply as she stepped up the dais, her eyes slowly fluttering shut once the tubules had connected to the receptors in her back and neck.

The softest smile formed on her face by its own accord, the familiar warmth and fuzziness wrapping around her body like a blanket, upon hearing the familiar voice, the words sung without Seven's knowledge stored in her cortical node, effectively sending her off into a state between wakefulness and unconsciousness.

“Regeneration cycle complete.” Seven's eyes fluttered open and the young woman noticed that she did not feel as refreshed as she should be feeling. 'My alcove must be malfunctioning, or I am damaged.'

Seven felt a dropping sensation in her gut. 'I do not wish to worry the Captain. She will notice my lack of efficiency. My being damaged poses a potential risk to Voyager and her crew. It is the logical step to report to sickbay instead and have the Doctor ascertain my nanoprobes are working accordingly and my systems are functioning within expected parameters.'

When Seven entered sickbay, the EMH instantly approached her. “Seven, is everything alright? Are you sick? You do look rather flushed...”

The young woman had a hard time suppressing an eye-roll, stunned the moment she realized who she had first assimilated this expression from.

She answered curtly. “I appear to be damaged and require your assistance, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded and ran a tricorder over her, holographic brows furrowed in concern. “Hm, that is strange. Your vital functions are slightly elevated and I can detect an increase in hormone production as well.”

The sinking feeling in the pit of Seven's stomach increased at that news, asking. “Could my nanoprobes be defected?”

The Doctor hummed in thought. “Doubtful, but I will check that out. Have you completed a regeneration cycle the previous night, Seven?”

The blonde nodded. “I have. However, I should add that I had trouble regenerating at first and went to the mess hall to get some herbal tea. Afterward, I tried again, that time successfully.

My regeneration alcove onboard Voyager is unlike the one I was used to from Unimatrix Zero One as well and I can not help but feel that it is malfunctioning.”

The Doctor stated matter-of-factly. “Your alcove here was built by Lieutenant Torres after all, so it does make sense that it's not entirely similar to the ones you are used to from Borg cubes, Seven. The Lieutenant did her best to build it as close to the original as possible, however.”

Seven nodded. “I do not doubt that, Doctor. If it indeed is malfunctioning, however, then that is unacceptable.”

The doors to sickbay swished open, Seven's vitals elevated upon hearing familiar footfall. 'What is the Captain doing in sickbay? Is she damaged? No, this can not be!'

Janeway looked on in concern. “Seven, what are you doing here in sickbay? You are not damaged, I hope?”

The young woman replied in feigned indifference. “I am not damaged, Captain. Do not worry.”

She felt her blood boil in rage when the EMH stated matter-of-factly. “Seven's vitals are slightly elevated and her nanoprobes seem to not be working at optimal levels either. I am going to replace the defective ones with fresh ones then she is free to leave sickbay.”

Janeway nodded, placing one hand on her shoulder in what the younger woman was certain was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, yet it had quite the opposite effect on her, the young woman's breath hitching, her skin tingling at the physical contact. “Seven, do you think you will be able to report for your duty shift in this state, or do you need more rest?”

The young woman swallowed, muttering. “My alcove is malfunctioning, so I can not 'rest', Captain. Also, I have completed a regeneration cycle last night. I am going to report to Astrometrics once the Doctor has finished replacing my nanoprobes.

What was the reason for your visit to sickbay, Captain? I did not expect to see you here.”

Seven frowned in confusion at the odd looks the Doctor and Janeway exchanged before the latter replied. “I simply came here to ask the Doctor how things are going here in sickbay, a routine visit.”

Seven nodded slowly. “So, I see.”

Once the Doctor had replaced her defect nanoprobes, Seven left sickbay and reported for her duty shift in Astrometrics. The young woman felt restless, star charts and nebulae doing little to distract her today.

Seven left her lab the second her duty shift was over, immediately heading back to her cargo bay. She finally had decided to conduct research on the 'singing' of her alcove. While she stood at her working console, Seven without noticing it had started to hum a tune. A soft smile tugged at her lips. The young woman at first was unsure what to even search for. She was aware that 'singing alcoves' was not an option.

For reasons unknown, she did not have it in her to contact Lieutenant Torres to inform her about the issues with her alcove. The singing so far always had proved very effective in 'lulling' her into the Borg equivalent to slumber. Following a sudden impulse, Seven typed the words sleep and singing into the database and soon she had indeed found an entry titled 'Lullabies'.

'Curious, only earlier I had thought how the singing of this voice seems to 'lull' me into slumber. The title of this article is most intriguing!'

When Seven read the article, however, her confusion rose and her frustration grew as the article stated that lullabies were typically sung by human parents to their infants to 'lull' them into sleep and provide comfort as well as ideally ensure them having pleasant dreams by doing so.

'This is illogical. I am no infant and I do not 'sleep' but regenerate. Why would someone wish to 'sing me a lullaby' in the same manner a human parent does with their 'child'? It is true that it provides me comfort, aids in the successful completion of a regeneration cycle. I can not help but wonder where this voice is coming from.

Can it be that Lieutenant Torres purposefully included this mechanism into the alcove to ascertain the success of my regeneration, my efficiency? No, that does not sound like something she would do. The Lieutenant and I are by no means close. Then who and why?'

Seven found herself grow frustrated, pacing her cargo bay much like the night before, soon stopping in her tracks.

'Maybe the Captain can aid in solving my problem. This is so absurd. She is not going to believe me. Instead, she is most likely going to escort me right back to sickbay, thinking that I am malfunctioning.

If I am going to regenerate I am going to hear the voice again. No, it is far too early to regenerate.'

Seven sighed and despite her doubts decided to pay her Captain a visit after all. In all honesty, the young woman missed their conversations.

Against her typical nature, she rang the chime to the captain's quarters.

Seven felt antsy when she was greeted by silence until after what felt like ages when in fact it had merely been 45 seconds the response came. “Come in!”

The blonde steeled herself, hands clasped behind her back in her typical fashion, expression cool and unreadable, steps confident. Janeway looked up from her padd, genuine surprise on her face. “Seven. What brings you here at this time? Having trouble regenerating?”

The young woman faltered, suddenly unsure of what to say, or where to start.

That last question of her mentor astonished her, however. “I wish to speak to you about a... matter of a personal nature, Captain. However, I am uncertain, whether it is a good idea to share this with you.”

The Captain blinked. “Well... I can't help you decide whether I am the right person to share this information with or not, Seven. Especially, when I'm not even aware of what said information even is.

What happened to your usual bluntness, Seven? This reluctance from your side is rather unusual.”

Seven bit her lip, knowing the older woman was right. 'What is wrong with you? She is correct. It is unlike you to be this hesitant. The worst thing that can happen is for her to either not take you seriously, or send you to sickbay.

Knowing how the Captain typically takes your personal matters serious, very much so in fact, you have nothing to fear.'

The young woman finally spoke up. “My alcove appears to be malfunctioning. I did not feel as refreshed as I should be feeling.”

Janeway's eyes widened, her vital functions to Seven's confusion elevating. "Oh?"

Seven asked hesitantly. “Captain, are you well?”

The redhead blinked, seeming to snap out of whatever weird state it was she had been in, answering. “Hu? Ah, yes, yes I'm well, Seven. Please proceed.”

Seven nodded slowly, proceeding with her story. “I had started my regeneration cycle like every other night, the familiar voice sending me off effectively-”

Janeway held up her hand. “Hold up there just a moment, Seven. The familiar voice?”

Seven gulped, mentally chiding herself for accidentally having spilled said detail. “Indeed. Whenever I start my regeneration cycle a female voice is singing what according to my research is known as a 'lullaby' to me.”

The older woman's vital functions had increased once more, her perspiration highly elevated, a fact that deeply concerned the younger woman but which she deemed best not to comment on, afraid to overstep social boundaries again.

Janeway asked, tone hesitant. “Do you... Find it irritating to hear that voice, Seven? Is it bothering you?”

Seven frowned, shaking her head. “I do not. In fact, I find it comforting, pleasing to listen to and it aids in ascertaining the success of my regeneration cycles.”

The Captain sighed audibly, a smile that sent a curious flutter to the pit of Seven's abdomen now gracing her face. “Good, that's good that it helps you, comforts you.”

Seven grew more and more irritated with the flow of this conversation, it not at all being what she had anticipated when first seeking her Captain's advice.

Ignoring the feeling that something was 'off' she continued. “It is. However, I do find it curious if not mildly unsettling not to know the origin of this voice.

According to my research, 'lullabies' are typically sung by human 'parents' to their offspring to aid them in falling 'asleep', comfort them, and aid in them having 'pleasant dreams'.

I am by no means an infant, however, but an adult, my 'parents' are part of the Collective. Why would anyone wish to sing me 'lullabies' to aid in my regeneration? I do not understand. It is illogical.”

Janeway's eyes were wide, an emotion, Seven was able to determine to be panic shimmering in those beautiful blue-gray eyes. 'Beauty is irrelevant. You require regeneration.'

It had grown dead-silent, Seven was worried at the older woman's non-responsiveness. “Captain?”

When Janeway looked up again, Seven noticed to her shock that tears were brimming in her eyes, sending a sting to her heart.

Her voice was thick, heavy with unfiltered raw emotion that hit Seven full-force. “That alcove seemed so... uninviting, hostile, so did the cargo bay. You had told me how lonely you felt, how scared you were, how deafening the silence in your head was after the voices had gone.

I... I simply wanted to provide you a source of comfort, so I talked to B'Elanna and together we worked out a way to aid me in altering the typical hum of your alcove into lullabies I sang for you... every single night always at the same time.

Then when your regeneration cycle started, the alcove started to relay the recording of my voice. I didn't tell B'Elanna what I had actually wanted those alterations made for and she didn't ask because...

I'm the Captain and she most likely figured I had my good reasons, which I did.

It was foolish of me to do that, irritate you, make you think your alcove was malfunctioning.

On top of that, I'm by no means a good singer-”

Seven interrupted her at this. “No, you are not a good singer, Captain.”

The older woman nodded, gaze turned down in shame, Seven's tone softened. “You are an exceptional singer. Your voice is so pleasing, clear, melodious. My body felt warm and 'fuzzy' whenever you started to sing.

That song you were singing last night. It went something along the lines of 'My bonnie is over the ocean.' I have been wondering, what is a 'bonnie', Captain?”

Janeway chuckled, the tears now running freely down her eyes, Seven felt a strong urge to wipe them away but dared not do so.

The older woman's voice was soft, a disarming smile on her face. “Bonnie is a female name that translates to beautiful. It also stands for a person dear to you.”

Seven nodded, her voice small. “Am I... a person 'dear' to you, Captain? Do you deem me... 'beautiful'?”

The older woman nodded. “Oh, yes, you are, Seven. You are very dear to me and you are beautiful from the inside out.”

Seven gulped, her right human eye stinging, irritating her, a liquid she noticed to her shock to be a 'tear' rolling down her cheek.

The Captain was immediately alarmed at this. “Oh my God, Seven. I didn't mean to make you cry, upset you. I'm sorry...”

Seven shook her head, stating truthfully. “I am not 'upset', Captain. I believe the emotions I am currently experiencing are... 'happiness' and 'relief'. You are very 'dear' to me as well, Captain and I apologize for making you 'cry' earlier. It was not my intention.

I truly appreciate what you have done for me. Every night before starting my regeneration, I have found myself looking forward to hearing your voice and I kept on wondering who the owner of this beautiful voice was. I am so glad that it was you, Captain.

Last night when we met at the mess hall, I had wished to talk to you more, missing our conversations, missing you, but I did not dare mention anything.”

Janeway had gotten up by now, Seven's heart hammering wildly against her chest in anticipation she could not explain to herself. The young woman swallowed against the sudden dryness that had formed in her throat.

Her cheeks turned hot when her Captain's small elegant hands cupped them, gently wiping away the tear, whispering. “I'm sorry for being so busy these past few days, Seven. I missed our conversations as well, missed you, a lot. In all honesty, I was afraid to face you.

Singing those lullabies to you was an act so intimate, it made me rather vulnerable and well... The fact that my feelings for you were growing stronger daily, surely didn't make matters easier.

It's funny how trying to distance myself from you made me long to be in your presence, even more, love you even more.

I'm so glad that those lullabies helped you though, Seven. That you appreciated them. May I know why you feel happy and relieved, by the way? Those are quite strong emotions, especially happiness.”

Seven's heart was beating even harder by now.

She was about to ask what this 'love' the older woman had talked about was, but she refrained from doing so and replied. “You are feeling strongly for me and it made you 'afraid' to face me, to meet with me?

I am aware that 'happiness' and 'relief' are strong emotions, especially the former. Hearing you tell me that I am a person 'dear' to you and that you deem me 'beautiful' from the inside out... For reasons I can not explain this information made me feel 'happy'.

You mean so much to me, Captain. I am aware that it might not always be noticeable due to my background with the Collective, but I can not imagine my life without you in it anymore, the mere thought causes me great pain in my cardiovascular system.”

Janeway whispered earnestly. “Yes, Seven. I was afraid to overstep boundaries, cause you discomfort, overwhelm you with my strong emotions.

So, I decided to keep a professional distance and try to spend as little time off-duty with you, hoping that this might help me sort out things. Looks like I was wrong, seeing as how I'm completely smitten for you.

I'm really such a fool to think I could ever possibly get over those feelings, those attractions I'm harboring for you. I know that it's far too early still to admit to those things, but here I am confessing to you anyway. I'm sorry...”

The Captain's eyes turned wide when she suddenly felt a pair of cool, plush lips pressed against hers.

Seven didn't know why she had decided to press her lips against Janeway's, something humans may refer to as 'instinct' urging her to do so, and in all honesty, it wasn't the first time that the young woman had found herself wondering about the texture, feel, the taste of her Captain's lips.

It was at this moment that Seven decided that conversation was severely overrated.

As much as she enjoyed having philosophical discussions, conversations about humanity, intellectual banter, and talks of all kinds with her Captain, feeling her own lips pressed against the older woman's, the soft, most exciting brush of skin against skin, the curious, sensual sound her mentor produced as she tentatively brushed the tip of her tongue against the older woman's, their bodies drawing ever-closer to each other until less than a hairbreadth seemed to fit between them anymore.

The redhead's eyes were hooded, having turned an alluring steel-blue as Seven was able to classify the color as.

She licked her lips, her voice dark, huskier than usual, sending tingles down the whole of the younger woman's body. “I believe after that kiss it's only fair if I allow you to address me on a first-name basis, darling. I'm Kathryn.”

A smirk formed on Seven's lips, her own voice an octave lower than usual now, ocular implant raised. “It would be my honor to do so, Kathryn.

I was not aware that a 'kiss' could cause you to sing, but those beautiful sounds you produced while we performed said action sounded much like 'music' to me.”

The older woman's cheeks had turned an as Seven deemed most alluring shade of red, nudging the younger woman in the side playfully. “Oh, shush, you.”


End file.
